No Fate
by olischulu
Summary: Tragische Geschichte um John Connor, der versucht ganz im Sinne von "No Fate" sein Schicksal zu beeinflussen. Das Sequel wird die Story weiter verfolgen.


**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**A/N**

Diese Kurzgeschichte habe ich 2010 geschrieben. Das Sequel dazu aus 2012 startet dann nächste Woche.

* * *

**Prolog**

Sie war Beraterin des Präsidenten. Als man ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass es dem Präsidenten der Erde immer schlechter ging, hatte sie ihre Europareise sofort unterbrochen und war zum Wohn- und Arbeitssitz des Präsidenten bei Los Angeles zurückgekehrt.

Der Krieg gegen Skynet und die Maschinen war seit 5 Jahren vorbei. Seit einem Unfall mit der Energiezelle eines T888 hatte sich der Gesundheitszustand des Präsidenten kontinuierlich verschlechtert. Er hatte eine akute Leukämie entwickelt. Leider war an eine Knochenmarkstransplantation nicht zu denken, da ein geeigneter Spender nicht gefunden wurde.

Der Präsident war nun 49 Jahre alt, sah aber aus, als wäre er 69 Jahre alt.

Die Beraterin passierte die erste Kontrolle ohne Beanstandung. Als sie den Metalldetektor am Eingang des Gebäudes passierte wurde ein Alarm ausgelöst und die automatisch gesteuerten Plasmawaffen wurden aus der Decke der Empfangshalle ausgefahren. Die Beraterin wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht und blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Retinakontrolle", sagte eine Stimme über Lautsprecher.

Die Beraterin wartete bis das Terminal aus dem Boden ausgefahren war und beugte sich schließlich etwas vor. Lichtstrahlen tasteten die Augen ab. Dann erlosch der Scheinwerfer und die Automatwaffen wurden wieder eingefahren.

„Identität bestätigt, Zutritt erlaubt", sagte die Stimme über den Lautsprecher.

Schnell ging sie die lange Treppe hoch zum Krankenzimmer des Präsidenten. Als sie die Tür öffnete und den Präsidenten erblickte, erschrak sie zu Tiefst. Der Präsident war in den letzten Wochen um weitere 10 Jahre gealtert. Die Haut faltig und gelb, die Augen Trübe und müde.

Als die Beraterin näher trat wurde sie von dem Mann im Krankenbett bemerkt. Er hob die Hand, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Schwestern und des Arztes erregte. „Lasst uns alleine", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. Dann winkte er seiner engsten Beraterin. „Treten sie näher Miss Phillips", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Jawohl Mr. President", sagte die Junge Frau, deren Alter wohl irgendwo zwischen 16 und 26 lag.

* * *

**No Fate**

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem medizinischen Personal geschlossen hatte trat die Junge Frau direkt ans Bett. „Hallo John", sagte sie mit emotionslosem Gesicht.

„Cam", sagte der Mächtigste Mann der Welt. Der Held der Menschheit. „Schön, dass Du es einrichten konntest. Komm her", fügte er hinzu und streckte die zitternde Hand aus.

Cameron Phillips ergriff vorsichtig die Faltige Hand mit der fast durchscheinenden welken Haut. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben John Connor auf das Bett. „Wie lange?" Fragte sie schlicht.

John Connor versuchte zu lächeln. „Der Quacksalber ist sich nicht sicher. Er meint vielleicht noch eine Woche.

Cameron sah auf den alt erscheinenden Mann mit der krankheitsbedingten Glatze. „Kann ich noch etwas tun?" Fragte sie ohne ihre Gefühle preiszugeben.

„Da..." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte den Kranken Mann. Als er sich ausgehustet hatte drückte ihm Cameron schnell eine Sauerstoffmaske aufs Gesicht. „Danke", sagte er, nachdem er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge genommen hatte.

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete Cameron in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art, was John lächeln lies.

„Da wären noch ein paar Sachen, die Du tun könntest. Zunächst könntest Du mir eine Frage beantworten".

„Natürlich", entgegnete sie kurz.

„Damals, nach der Autobombe, als du zwischen den LKW''s eingeklemmt warst, hast Du da die Wahrheit gesprochen? Als Du sagtest, dass Du mich liebst, war das...echt?" Fragte der einstmals so starke Mann mit Tränen in den Augen.

Cameron hatte immer eine äußerlich Emotionslose Fassade aufrecht erhalten, selbst John gegenüber war das nie anders gewesen. Jetzt aber fiel die Maske. Sie drehte den Kopf weg und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter als sie zu Boden blickend nickte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag nun auf Johns Gesicht als er nach Camerons Hand griff. „Warum bist Du damals mit John-Henry, Weaver und mir nicht in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt? Warum musste ich 18 Jahre warten, um Dich wieder zu sehen?"

Cameron zögerte mit der Antwort, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, erst dann sah sie John wieder an. „Wäre ich mit Dir in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß gewesen, dass ich irgendwann zerstört worden wäre. Ich musste aber in Funktion bleiben um Dir den Kontakt mit dem Maschinenwiderstand zu ermöglichen.

„Dafür musste ich den Rest meines leben büßen", sagte John und Tränen liefen wieder aus seinen Augen.

„Du hattest doch Frauen über die Jahre hinweg", sagte Cameron.

John zögerte und sah Cameron lange in die Augen. „Was ist schon Sex, wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hat", sagte er schließlich.

Cameron sah eine Zeit lang aus dem Fenster, bevor sie ihn wieder anblickte. „Aber du hast es geschafft, Du hast Skynet besiegt. Das war es wofür Du gelebt hast und wofür Sarah gestorben ist.

Langsam schüttelte John den Kopf. Mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte drückte er ihre Hand, die er noch immer hielt. „Cam, ich habe nicht gelebt, ich habe nur funktioniert. Mein Leben endete in dem Moment als ich Dich leblos in dem Stuhl fand.

„Es tut mir Leid John, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich war bei der Vernichtung jedes einzelnen TDE zugegen", sagte Cameron traurig.

„Ich weiß Cameron, ich habe den Befehl erteilt die Zeitmaschinen alle zu zerstören. Trotzdem kannst Du mir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Komm bitte näher", sagte er und winkte ihr zu.

Cameron näherte sich John bis er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit richtete sich Cameron auf. Sie blickte ihn lange an, schließlich nickte sie.

„Gut", sagte er dann. „Noch ein Letztes. Ich habe nie den Mut aufgebracht dich zu küssen. Würdest Du..."

Cameron hatte ihn unterbrochen, in dem sie einen Finger auf seinen Mund legte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Nachdem der Kuss endete sahen sie sich noch eine Weile in die Augen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast.

Cameron griff ohne hinzusehen zur Seite und schaltete das medizinische Überwachungsgerät ab. John blickte kurz hin, als das leise Piepen erstarb. Dann sah er sie wieder an und nickte langsam.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Während des Kusses führte Cameron ihre Hand langsam an seiner Seite hoch bis zu seinem Nacken. Sie ergriff seinen Nacken. Ihre Lippen blieben aufeinander bis nach einem kurzen Druck ihrer Finger seine Lebensfunktionen abrupt endeten.

Sekundenlang sah sie in sein jetzt friedliches Gesicht. Sie streichelte lächelnd seine Wange. Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging zum Hinterausgang des Raumes, über die Hintertreppe bis in den Keller. Dort befand sich ein weiterer Retinascanner. Als im Haus der Alarm ertönte war Cameron Phillips bereits hinter einer Tür verschwunden.

Minuten später zerbarst der Amtssitz des Präsidenten der Welt in einem gleißenden Inferno atomarer Glut.

* * *

**Epilog**

Sie starrte auf das Genick des Mannes, das sie noch vor kurzem in der Hand hatte.

„Wie ist dein Name", fragte sie.

„John", antwortete er.

„Cameron", entgegnete sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

(ENDE)


End file.
